The Crown
by Lady Blue Eyes 1
Summary: There was supposed to be 8 items, but the crown, Yami knew was too strong. Shadi has been ordered to give it to someone. A girl named Sen. But what will happen when her Yami side want's revenge on Yami, for trapping her in the crown?
1. The crown

OKAY THIS IS MY FOURTH FAN FIC THAT'S GONNA SUCCEED. MOST OF MY OTHERS ARE JUST ONES THAT WILL NEVER GO ANYWHERE BUT I'M HOPING THAT THIS ONE WILL. ^^ THANK-YOU. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The sky lit up with pink and purple light, mist flowing over the sands of Egypt. Ibis birds and crickets chirped and frogs croaked, hoping into the water. The calm waters of the river Nile reflected the morning sunlight magically and cloud rolled lazily across the morning sky. 

A girl at the age of seventeen yawned and blinked, just waking up. She sat up and ran her fingers threw her long brown hair. Her light purple eyes wandered around her room. 

A desk, full of papers and pens was at the right side of the small rectangular room. Light linen curtains flew around in the breeze. Two suitcases were sitting by the door, already packed and by her bedside table a white phone lay beside a pink vase of lotus flowers. Her bed was stripped down to the bare minimum. There was only a light pink sheet and a nearly flat pillow was on it. The other three pillows, quilt and duvet were thrown on the hard wood floor. It had been a very hot night. 

Suddenly the phone rang. The girl yawned again and grabbed the phone. She spoke. "Hello?" 

"Sen." The person on the other end of the telephone said. "Are you up yet?" 

"Oh! Ishizu!" Sen exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to call so early."

"Early!?" Ishizu said. "My dear Lotus, it's 10:00!"

Sen wish she'd stop calling her Lotus. That's what her name meant. Sen meant Lotus. "Oh, sorry. There's no clock in my hotel." 

Ishizu sighed. "Well, you're plane leaves at 11:15 sharp so you'd better be ready by then. Perhaps it's a good thing you go me to give you a wake up call." 

"Thank-you," Sen replied. "I'll catch my plane, don't worry, I'll call you when I get to Domino City."

"Okay then." Ishizu said. "Marik will be there to pick you up at the airport. Good bye." 

"Good-bye." Sen said back as she heard a click on the other end of the phone line. 

Sen was a American girl, but her father was an Egyptian. Sen's mother had sent her to her father's land when she was eleven. Sen's father, before he died in a freak cave in the desert, was best friends with Ishizu and she became her guardian when he died. Sen was also best friends with Marik, that was why she was going to Domino. She couldn't wait to see him . . . and her mother. 

Sen stretched, groaned and got out of bed. She pulled the swaying curtains back and looked out the window. Egypt. It was so beautiful. Sen was almost sad to leave it. Sen sighed and began to walk to her shower. 

******************************************************************************

Sen wrapped a white towel around herself and walked out of the bath room. 

A man in a white turban with a gold key around his neck was sitting on her un-made bed. 

"AH!" Sen screamed. She grabbed her tiny had gun Ishizu had given her for protection off on her desk and pointed it at him. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Get out of my room you frickin' pervert!" She clicked the gun and pointed right at his head. "Get away!" 

The man stood up. "Put the gun away Sen."

Sen dropped the gun in surprise. "How do you know my name?" 

"My name is Shadi." He replied. "And I am friends with Ishizu." 

"I don't believe you!" Sen screamed. She shook her head. "Get out!" 

Shadi's eyes narrowed. 'She does not trust me.' he thought. 'Ishizu said she was the one destined to wear the crown. I must look into her mind and see if she is truly the one.' 

"W-what are you doing?" Sen asked as Shadi walked over to her, taking the Millennium Key from around his neck. "stay away from me, I don't care if you're a friend of-- "

Sen was cut off when Shadi turned the Key on her head. 

Shadi appeared in her mind. He opened the single chamber and walked through. There was a long mirror to his right, he walked over to it. It showed the battles of the Pharaoh and the monsters, the God Cards. 'She had knowledge of the ancient past.' Shadi thought. 

Suddenly the mirror vanished and Shadi was in the dark. 

A single candle lit it's self near Shadi. "What is that?" He asked. Shadi walked over. 

In the flame he saw memories flickering. Sen's mother, father, Ishizu and Marik. Most were Marik and Sen, they had been friends until he went . . . . well, crazy. The some of the others were Sen and Ishizu, Ishizu was telling her about the past. 

"It seems like this girl is well educated about the past." Shadi said to himself. "Is Ishizu's theory right? Is she the one destined for the Crown?" Shadi smiled. "So many questions." 

Suddenly Shadi saw some flashes of gold light in the back of her mind. The candle went out. 'What's this?' Shadi thought. He walked slowly over to the light.

Shadi's eyes widened. "No." he gasped as the lights became clear. "They can't be." 

The light's formed into hieroglyphs. They spelt out PHARAOH YAMI. 

"No. . . . . The Pharaoh's name." 

*Flash back -- ancient* 

  
  


The Pharaoh sat on his throne, after he was crowned. Those were the words that all of the people said when he wore that crown. 

  
  


*End FB-A* 

  
  


"No..............." Shadi whispered. "That must mean . . . . . . . . she's the one? The crown is for her? That crown that Yami ordered to be made. With powers almost greater as the puzzle it's self. The one that can measure up to any Millenium Item. It was to be the eighth. But the Pharaoh knew it's power and that it couldn't be revealed to the world. How can this . . . . .this American girl control it's power? Though I trust Ishizu's judgement, I can't help but be nervous. Well, time to test her theory and see if this girl can really control the Crown." 

  
  


Shadi came from her mind and put the Key back around his neck. 

"What did you just do?" Sen asked.

"You have knowledge of the Millenium Items? Yes?" Shadi asked. 

"Yes, but why?" 

"I hold the Key." 

"Oh, I didn't recognize it."

"I didn't expect you to." Shadi replied. "It is the only Item that does not bear the Eye." 

"Well, why did you want to go in my mind?" 

"Never mind that." 

"Tell me!" 

Shadi sighed. "No. But I will tell you this. I needing to go in there to see in you were the chosen one, for the crown." 

"The crown?" 

"You never mind that either."

Sen crossed her arms. "I want to know." 

Shadi pulled a golden crown from his billowing robes. It bore the eye symbol. -- I don't know if anyone would recognize this but it's the head band thingie that Yugi wears in his P. L. and Marik wears it in the first few eppies with him.-- 

"Is that-- " Sen started. 

"Yes, the Crown." 

"It's magnificent." 

"I have been told that you are the one to hold it. Take care of this treasure Sen. I am still uncertain about my choice." Shadi said and vanished. 


	2. I will get my revenge

Disclaimer.......... 

  
  


Okay, regular DC are getting really and I mean REALLY boring. Not just boring to read but to write too. ^^ Okay? So, I will now have my Yami to do the DC along with everyone's favorite pharaoh, Yami! 

Yami- *sweat drop.* Yes, well .........*cough.* Um..........

Apollo- *those funny stick and dot eyes* Aww come on! You royals are so boring.

Yami- Are not! We just are more dignified than CERTAIN people. I am used to doing speeches at parties .......... good and respectful ones. 

Apollo- Stop hinting! Just because I'm not rich and powerful doesn't mean I can't have a good time. 

Yami- *laughs* If you idea of a good time is going to steal stuff.

Apollo- *enraged and embarrassed.* Hey, that would not be me . . . . .more like the spirit of the Ring's or the Rod. 

Yami- And you're SO willing...........

Lady Blue Eyes- Okay, okay. Play like good thieves and pharaohs and just do the disclaimer. Yami- *rolls his eyes* fine.

Apollo-*sighs* Fine. BUT someone's tomb is going to get robbed tonight. 

Yami-*glares* Are you saying-- .

Lady Blue Eyes- Yami! Apollo! 

Both- What? 

Lady Blue Eyes- *raises eyebrows* The disclaimer please? 

Apollo- Lady Blue Eyes does not own Yu-gi-oh.

Yami- Or Air-Cairo (If that's real) Perhaps it's Air-Egypt? 

Apollo- Or Sony Disc-Man

Yami- Or the Christina A. song Fighter. 

Lady Blue Eyes- Thank you and now for the second chappie......................

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sen sat at a small café with the Crown in her hand, she had not yet up it on. She ran her finger around the rim of her coffee cup and thought. 'Should I put it on.' Sen sighed and put it down on the table. 'Was this Shadi guy's story real? Or is he trying to fool me?' Sen checked her watch. 'OH! My plane leaves in half an hour, I'd better get going.' 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Sen put her bags at the check out and ran to the bathroom., she wanted to look presentable when she got off the plane. Marik was going to be there. Sen blushed a bit at his name, she realized this and shook her head. They were just friends, more like best friends. 

Sen looked herself over. She wore tight dark-wash jean capris, a white belt with and ankh shaped buckle, a red halter top, a white coat with pink faux fur around the wrists and hood and a small gold ankh pendant . She had done some eyeliner craziness too. With black liner she traced her eyes and brought it down from the ends of her eyes. She also had brought some black sunglasses and done her nails a nice gold. Sen smiled, flicked back her hair and walked out of the bathroom. 

When she had given her ticket and found her seat, she began to think about the crown. It was in her white purse, laying by her feet. 'I want to put it on, but maybe I should wait until I'm around someone that knows more about ancient magic.' 

Sen knew exactly who she was thinking about. Marik. She blushed again. 

Sen saw him last year, after he was saved, what if he had changed. She hoped he was his friendly, caring self. Sen sighed. 

A stewardess came and said. "Thank-you for flying Air-Cairo. We will be leaving momentarily, please enjoy your flight." She repeated this message in Spanish, French and Arabic. 

Sen leaned back and took out her Disc-Man. She flipped the song over to #4 and closed her eyes. 

"After all you put me through,

You think I despise you.

But in the end, 

I want to thank you,

Because you made me that much stronger................................." 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sen yawned when she felt the jet land. She took her earphones out and stretched. 

The French tourist beside her was snoring. 

Sen tapped his shoulder lightly. "Pardon moi monsieur." 

He woke with a jerk and said. "Oh! Merci!" He got out of his seat, Sen followed. 

When Sen arrived in the airport she saw Marik. He already had her bags. Marik waved to her and smiled. 

Sen smiled back and ran over. "I missed you!" she exclaimed. She ran right into him and hugged him. She blushed and let him go. 

Marik smiled. "I missed you so much too." He touched her cheek, "It seems you are darkening even more." 

Sen was confused. "What?" 

"I mean your skin." Marik explained. "Your skin is usually a very light cocoa color, it looks like you've spent a lot of time in the desert." 

"Oh." Sen laughed. "Yes, and by the way, thank-you for picking me up." 

"No problem." Marik replied, shrugging. "I still can't believe you only packed two bags!" 

Sen smiled, "I can fold really, really small." 

Marik laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on then, my car's waiting." 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sen got out of Marik's Mazda and said. "Thanks for letting me stay with you." 

"Yet again, no prob!" Marik replied. "Come on, I'll show you the guest room." He took her bags out of the trunk and walked into his house. 

"Where's Eodion?" Sen asked. "Isn't he your guardian?" 

"No, not anymore." Marik said. "My birthday was the other week, I'm 18 now." 

"Ah, yes!" Sen said. "I forgot! Did you get Ishizu's and my gift?" 

"Of course." Marik answered. 

"Wait- " Sen said. "Where's your Rod?" 

Marik replied. "On the mantle piece. Didn't want to bring it to the airport." 

Sen nodded. "Speaking of the Items, I have something really important to ask you." 

Marik motioned to the living room, "Okay." he said. "Let's sit down and you can tell me." 

Marik listen intently while sen told him everything that had happened that morning. When she was done, he said. "Where exactly is the crown?" 

"In my bag." 

"Can you go and get it?"

"Sure." Sen got up and went to her room.

Marik went to the mantle piece and took the Rod. "This might come in handy." he said and sat back down on the blue couch. He watched her come back into the room, how beautiful she was, she had changed so much. Marik felt himself blushing. 

Sen sat back down beside him and showed him the crown. "Here it is." she said. "Shadi gave this to me." 

"Well, the only thing you can do is put it on." Marik said. "I have no knowledge of this Item and that's the only way to see what it does." 

"Okay." Sen said, she was nervous but she trusted Marik. She gulped and slid the head-band- crown on onto her forehead. 

Suddenly Sen felt extreme power, the eye on her crown shone with blinding light. She felt goose bumps rising all over her body and she went cold. Then, everything stopped. She shook her head and exhaled. 

"Everything okay?" Marik asked, he put his hand on her shoulder. 

Sen shook her head agin. she felt a little funny, like she was full, like she was missing a piece before she had put it on. "Yeah, I'm okay." she replied. "Now, where's Yugi Moto? You've told me all about him, I would like to meet the pharaoh."

Marik checked his watch and said. "It's only 5:00, he should be able to meet you." 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sen and Marik knocked on Yugi's door. Yugi had moved out as well, he, Joey and Tristan were currently sharing an apartment. 

Joey answered to door. "Hey Marik, and who's the broad?" 

"I beg your pardon?!" Sen exclaimed. 

Marik said. "Joey, please. This is Sen, she's a friend of mine from Egypt. she would like to meet Yugi." 

"Oh." Joey replied and let them in. 

  
  


Yugi was sitting reading on the red arm chair near the window. Yami was very uninterested in the particular book, so he was sleeping in his mind chamber. When they walked in, Yugi shut the book and Yami opened his eyes. He stared at the crown. 'Impossible!' he thought. 

Yugi stood up. "Hello Marik, who's- "

"DON"T YOU DARE CALL ME A BROAD!" Sen exclaimed. 

Marik looked at her. "Sen, unlike Joey, Yugi is polite." 

Sen laughed embarrassedly. "Sorry. Yugi." 

"What's your name?" Yugi asked. 

"I'm Sen." she said. 

Yugi shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Sen." 

Suddenly Sen's grip tightened and her skin was colder. "Pharaoh. We will now duel." She squeezed his hand and stared into his eyes. "I payed my life and 5000 years of imprisonment for the Crown. Now I will have my revenge!!!!!!!"

Yami took over Yugi's body. "Fine. We will duel." 


	3. Sen vs Yami Part 1

Apollo- revenge!!!!!!!!! Muah, ha ha ha ha!

Lady Blue Eyes- Do you mind? 

Apollo- What?

LBE-Don't give everything away, just do the disclaimer. 

Apollo- *sighs* Apollo doesn't own Yugioh, yadda yadda yadda.......... I'm going back to me mind chamber now. Good bye. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Luckily, Kaiba World was still open. The group, looked at Sen strangely. 

"Marik." Yami whispered. "Is this a hare-brained scheme of yours?" 

Marik shook his head. "No, Shadi gave that thing to her yesterday. But . . . . . . . as soon as Sen put it on, she asked for you. Why?" 

Yami's eyes narrowed. "I will explain, later." 

Marik nodded. 

When they walked through the door, they saw Mokuba explaining that one of the hologram arenas was broken to some disgruntled duelists. The duelists were Rex and Mai. 

Mai put her hands on her hips. "Come on Mokuba, there must be an arena!" 

Mokuba shook his head. "No!" 

Rex growled. "Listen!" He walked right up to Mokuba and picked him up by his grey vest. "I want to duel Mai! It's about time I beat her and I will now!" 

Suddenly Rex felt two strong hands on the back of his red coat and they lifted him up two feet into the air. He was thrown against the wall and was facing, Seto Kaiba. (Dressed in basically his BC outfit, but the coat black too.) 

"Heh, heh, he." Rex laughed nervously. He gulped. "Hey Kaiba." 

"Don't ever touch my brother." Seto said and lifted him up by his coat again, tossing him right out the door. "Mokuba." he said turning. "Are you alright?" 

Mokuba nodded, as Seto walked away he noticed Yami and co. "Hi!" he said.

"Do you have an arena we can use?" Yami asked. He looked to Sen, who was standing with her arms crossed. "We need to duel. Now." 

Mai butted in. "No, the last one is broken, didn't you see what was going on before." 

Joey laughed. "Yeah, Rex got tossed out!" 

Tristan laughed too. 

Sen silenced them with a look. 

Marik said nothing. 

Mokuba. "Well, there is one." 

"WHAT?!" Mai exclaimed. "There was one? I wanted to kick Rex's ass and you said there wasn't one, but now that Yugi is here there is?" 

Mokuba ignored her. "There's the big one, the one that can turn into a Dungeon Dice Monster arena too." 

"We just need to duel." Sen said. "No dice." She pulled her deck from her jacket. "Just cards." 

"All right." Mokuba said. "Follow me. It's the top floor." 

Mai stomped up beside him, "Why couldn't you get us that one?" 

"Because," Mokuba explained. "That one is right beside Seto's office. He's done work now though, he wasn't when you wanted to duel." 

Mai pouted, but said nothing. 

Sen- or maybe not Sen- smiled and stroked her deck. 'Yami will fall.' She laughed to herself.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Yami walked up to the blue side of the arena. There was no card or die place out. Just four buttons. 

The first two where white, they read. DDM and DM. The other two buttons were red and between the two they read Life Point Count. The one of the left was 2000 the other was 4000. 

Yami looked up at Sen who was examining her board. "How many life points?" he asked, pressing the white button -DM-. 

"4000." Sen replied, pressing her buttons. "That will make my revenge longer and more enjoyable." 

"Beat her Yuge!" Joey exclaimed from the sidelines. 

"Can it blondie." Sen said, setting her deck on the board that had changed into a DM layout. Their life points counted up to 4000 and the holograms activated. 

"I'll go first." Sen said, not caring what Yami would say. 

He just nodded. 

Sen looked at her hand. She had the Nemuriko, Negate Attack, Monster Reborn and a newer card - NOTE: I make some up- Lady of the Snakes. Sen drew her fifth card. A Mystical Elf. Sen placed her Negate Attack face down and Nemuriko in defense mode, face down. "Your turn Yami." she said. 

"I know." Yami replied, looking over his hand. Gaia, The Dark Magician Girl, Magical Hats, Ancient Elf (I don't know if he acually has this but it's in the SDY so...) and Kuriboh. He placed Ancient Elf in attack mode and yelled. "Go, attack her face down monster!" Gaia attacked it easily. 

"No harm done," Sen said. "But....." She drew her card. A De-spell card. 'I'd bet, Yami has a trick or two up his sleeve, this might come in handy.' she thought. She lay down her Lady of the Snakes. A woman with blue hair and snakes all around her appeared with 1650 attack points. "Go!" she cried. 

Yami sighed ( or grunted what ever you want to call that funny noise they always make) and drew a card. Spell Binding Circle. 'Good.' Yami thought. He lay it down and summoned the Dark Magician Girl. "Go! Dark Magician Girl!" His monster giggled and attacked. 

The life points were now, Sen 3350 and Yami 3800. 

"All right!" Tristan and Joey exclaimed. 

Mai and Marik remained silent. Marik didn't know who do be rooting for and Mai was still pouting. 

"Good move, Pharaoh." Sen said. 

"Why, thank-you." Yami replied. 

"But, I can make good moves as well!" Sen exclaimed. She drew her next card. It was a magic card, Light of Magic. "Now I just need a magician card." she whispered. She grinned. "You're lucky Yami, I'll destroy you soon enough. Just wait." She lay her mystical elf face up in defense mode. 

Yugi drew a card, Joey's Red Eyes. 'This will definitely come in handy.' he thought. 'But . . . I don't think I should play it just yet.' He looked up at Sen, who was examining her cards, "I chose not to attack this turn." Yugi said. 

"Alright." Sen replied. She drew a card. Harpie Lady. She grown quietly. 'No! I don't need you.' She sighed. 'Wait! I need two to sacrifice anyways . . . .' "I play Harpie Lady!" Sen said as she lay it down. "Defense mode." 

Yugi drew. The Book of Secret Arts. 'Good.' He thought. He looked at Sen. 'She might be planning something.' He thought. "I don't want to give up My Dark Magician Girl, for a Harpie.' He said. "I decide not to do anything." 

"Again?" Sen asked. "Okay, this is getting a little boring." She smiled as she drew her neck card. 

Yami noticed this. 'Uh oh.' he thought. 'I think she got what she's been waiting for.' 


	4. Sen vs Yami Part 2

The onlookers (Marik, Mai, Tristan, Joey and Mokuba.) Were shocked that more hadn't happened in this duel. 

"Come on Yuge!" Joey shouted. "Get her!" 

Tristan shouted too. "Yeah! This doesn't seem like much of a challenge!"

Marik again was silent. 

Mokuba and Mai had no idea what was going on. 

Suddenly the Millenium Eye Symbol appeared on Sen's forehead. when she spoke, her voice was twisted and messed up. "Stay out of this mortals. This is between me and the pharaoh!" 

The crowd was silent. 

Sen looked back to her card she had just drew, one of the most powerful cards in her deck and in the Magician class cards. The Light Magician Girl. The alter ego of the DMG. Sen grinned evilly. "Prepare to meet you defeat!" She yelled. "I play the Light Magician Girl!" 

On the field appeared a girl with a out fit just like the DMG, except it was white and blue. Her staff was taller than her and had a blade with beads in it on the top. Her attack points were 2100 and her defense was 1800. 

"Another magician!" Yami shouted leaning foreword . "But.... she isn't that strong. The Dark Magician would beat it easily." 

"I doubt that!" Sen cried, laying her Light of Magic card on the field. "This card, raises the attack power of my Light Magician girl by 500 points!" She said. "And . . . . . that's not all. It also lowers the attack power of all dark type monsters on the field, by 300 points!" 

"Oh no!" Yami groaned, watching his DMG become weaker. She now only had 1700 attack points! 

Sen smiled. "Now, my Magician Girl, attack the Dark Magician Girl!"

The LMG spun her staff around and sent white light at her alter ego. "Light Magic Blade!" 

"No!" Yami cried, lifting his arm to his face to blow the windy blow. He clenched his fists and groaned as his life points went down to 3100. 

"No, Yugi!" Mai exclaimed. 

"He's behind 250 life points, that's all." Joey said, "He'll pull through, he's been in much, much worse situations." 

"Yeah! Come on!" Tristan shouted. "We're all behind you here!" 

'I hope Seto doesn't here this........' Mokuba thought, then shouted. "GO YUGI!" 

Yami nodded to his friends and drew a card. 'The swords of revealing light!' the thought. 'Perfect!' Yami lay it face down beside his spell binding circle and said. "I lay on card face down and I play......... Kuriboh in attack mode."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!????!!!!!???!!!!!!!" everyone exclaimed.

Sen payed no notice. "Pharaoh, I think all that hair gel has gotten to your head." 

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Just make your move." 

"As you wish." Sen replied, drawing her card. Sunlah, maiden of the Sun. Sen looked to the playing field. "LMG, attack his Kurioh!" she yelled, "That was a huge mistake Yami!" 

Yami just smiled. 

"Huh? Why are you smiling?" Sen exclaimed as her attack came closer and closer. "You're the one that made the mistake." 

"WHAT?!" Sen yelled. 

Yami grinned even more as he flipped over his face down card. "I play, swords of revealing light." 

"Grr." Sen moaned and said. "But that will..........oh no!" 

"Ha ha!' Joey shouted. "Now you can't attack for three whole turns!" 

Yami crossed his arms and smiled. 

"HAH," Sen said. "In my opinion your just delaying your defeat. I know you have no monsters stronger than my Light Magician Girl."

Yami said. "Now, I turn my Kurioh into defense mode and end my turn." 

'Even though I can't attack,' Sen thought. 'It doesn't mean I can't draw.' She drew her next card. The polermization card. "I end my turn." she said. 

"Sen can't do anything!" Tristan cheered. "Go Yugi, now you can plan your come back!" 

Marik had never seen Sen dueling like this before. Honestly, he gave her credit for lasting this long with the Pharaoh. He was such and intense duelist. Something was wrong, Marik hated to say it, but she should of lost by now. It even seemed like her deck had changed, even though he hadn't seen her duel in 3 years. By now, she could of gotten some more cards. 'But . . . . where did this Light Magician come from?' he thought. 'I wonder if Ishizu has been helping her improve her deck.' He looked to Yami, who was looking at his cards.

He drew his card, the Celtic guardian. 'Good, more bait. In two turns she'll be free, then I'll spring my spell binding circle on her.' he thought. He lay his CG on the field in defense mode. "There, your turn." he said to Sen. 

Sen drew her card. "Moonsah, maiden of the Moon." she whispered. "Yes, now I'll have two powerful monsters." She looked up at Yami. "I end my turn Pharaoh." 

Yami nodded, and drew. 'The dark Magician!' he thought. 'Perfect.' He smiled, now when she attacked next turn, The DM wiuld take card of her. 

Sen knew it was her turn. She suddenly remembered about her De-spell card, it was in her hand the whole time. 'Oh, well. The effect will be gone next turn, there's no point in wasting my magic card. But..... I'll lay it down just in case.' Sen put her D-S beside her Negate attack. "I chose not to draw a card, and now, your effect is gone!" she said. "Go Pharaoh, I will win, don't bother trying to won. I will be victorious." 

Yami smirked. "That I doubt." 

"You tell her Yuge!" Joey yelled. 

"Go, Yugi!" Mai added. 

Marik just sighed. 

Mokuba was silent, if Seto walked in and he was cheering for Yugi, he'd be in so much trouble. He still cheered inside though. 

Yami drew his card, the mammoth graveyard, pretty useless really. "Go Sen." he said. 

"Yes." Sen said, drawing a card. The tiger lady, a very weak card. But still had good defense. It didn't matter, now she'd use her LMG and take out all of Yugi's defenses. "No, Yami!" she said. "Go Light Magician Girl!" 

"By attacking you've activated my trap." Yami declared. "The Spell binding circle!" 

"Yeah!" Joey yelled, "I love dat thing!" 

"No!" Sen whined. "My Magician!" She watched in horror as her LMG's attack points were reduced to 1900! "No, no, no!"

"Now, I play, The Dark Magician!" Yami said, laying it down. 

His monster appeared and attacked the struggling LMG. Sen life points went down to 3050. 

"Yes." Yami said. 

"Wha? Mai said. "Shouldn't she of lost more than that?" 

"Yeah!" Tristan said. "She should of lost 600 life points." 

Sen snickered. "Pathetic mortals, did you forget my magic card, The Light of Magic? It's a permeant card, so it's still in effect." 

"Oh ya." Joey said. 

Sen shook her head. "So foolish, present day humans are, aren't they?" she asked Yami. 

Yami frowned. "No, because I happen to be friends with them." 

"Oh yeah, well, I guess that makes you just a pathetic." Sen sneered. 

"Watch it." Yami said. "Because, I believe I've taken the lead."

The life points stood at 3050 Sen, 3100 Yami. But the duel was just getting started, in both duelists minds. 


	5. Sen vs Yami Part 3

New NOTES: -3 to be exact- 

1. I make up cards. 

2. Any word(s) between { and } are people talking in each other's minds

3. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

Thank-you. Ja ne!

=====================================================================

It was now Sen's turn. She was still shocked that her LMG had been destroyed, but no matter. She'd still win. Sen looked at her two favorite cards, Sunlah and Moonsah, the twin goddesses. Sen smiled to herself, the poor excuse for a pharaoh did beat her LMG, even though it was pure luck but he would definitely have a harder time defeating the combined power of her goddesses. 

"Now," she said "I lay on card face down (polermization) and play, Sunlah in attack mode!" Sunlah was a woman with long blonde hair and a staff with a sun on the top. One of her eyes was red the other pure white. Her attack points were 2300 and her defense was 2100. 

"Sunlah?" Mokuba said. "I've never heard of that monster before."

"Me neither." Joey added. "Hey, Mai. You have a ton of female monsters, who is she?" 

Mai shrugged. "I dunno Joey, I guess we'll have to wait to find out." 

Marik stared at the monster. 'Oh no.' he thought. "Yami's luck will soon run out if she had Moonsan too.' 

"Marik," Joey said. "Have you heard of this card?" 

Marik's grip tightened around the Rod. 

"HEY MARIK!" Tristan shouted. 

"Oh! Sorry," Marik replied. "No, I h-haven't." 

Suddenly Marik felt someone talking in his mind, he whipped his head around to Sen.

{YOU LIE!} He felt Sen scream. {I know you know I'm talking to you, and you can sense my thoughts, that is why I'm telling you now. I am not Sen and you know the horrors inside MY deck.} 

Marik replied to her, im his mind. {I know you are not Sen. Sen would not act like this. You are a creature from that damned Crown!} 

{Excellent, Marik} Sen answered smiling. {But, even you do not know who I really am. Yes, I reside in my Crown prison. But.......... The pharaoh is the only one who knows me. After all, he's the one that placed me here. In the Crown.} 

Marik shut his eyes and felt her leave his head. 

"My turn." Yugi replied, drawing a De-Spell card, Yami lay it down at once.. He looked at her monster, thinking. 'That's the strongest card on her field, I must get rid of it, and she was foolish enough to lay it in attack mode, so.......' He decided to attack, "Go dark Magician!" he cried, pointing at Sunlah. 

Sen had remembered her Negate attack, she flipped it over. "Your attack is no more!" 

"I'll get that monster next turn, then." Yami replied. 

"Fat chance!" Sen said, drawing a card. A Mirror Force. 'YES!' she thought, 'Now, I'm covered.' She smiled at Yami. "This is the end pharaoh!" she exclaimed. "First, I lay Moonsah in attack mode!"

Marik gasped. 

"Next........." she said. "I play polermization! But, first to combine my monsters I have to sacrifice two monsters and give 150 of my life points." He life points were now 2900.

"Why?" Tristan asked. 

"It says so on the card, dimwhit." Sen said and continued say her move. "Finally, I lay this card face down." 

Suddenly, her monsters began to combine. When the bright light cleared they saw a woman with white hair in a long pink dress. One of her eyes was red, the other blue. Her staff was now taller that her, two times over and had a sun at the top and a moon at the bottom. He attack points reached a whopping 3100, stronger than any monster in Yami's deck. "Now, I have Sala-Meeno, Lady of Time!" 

"Woah!" the audience (Marik, Tristan, Mai, Joey Mokuba) exclaimed. 

"That's stronger than a Blue Eyes!" Mokuba cried. "How will Yugi beat that?!"

"Remember Mokuba, Yugi has beaten all 3 of your brother's dragons, one monster a tiny bit stronger will be simple." 

"True." everyone said. 

Yami was going to loose major life points, and he knew it, because he had no way to reverse it. No Mirror Force, his Magical Hats was still in his hand. He watched his DM get blasted away in light and his life points go down to 2900. 

"Ooh." everyone said. "That was a big drop in points." 

Sen grinned. "I believe we're tied.." 

Yami glared at her. "Not for long." 

Sen stopped smiling. She said, "It's your turn Pharaoh." 

Yami nodded and looked at the card he just drew, Curse of Dragon. A good card, but first he'd have to get rid of the monster of her's. He lay Gaia face-down in defense mode, he couldn't do anything else. 

Sen smiled. "Taking to wait-and-see attitude?" she asked. "Or...... are you being a coward?" 

Yami growled. "Anything but." 

Sen drew her card, paying no notice to Yami's reply. A weak card (1000 points), Del-sno, warrior maiden of the north. 'Useless!' she thought, 'But.... there's my monster's special effect. Half of this girls attack points could be transferred to my Sala-Meeno, but sacrificing 100 life points and the girl it's self. ' She smiled and lay the girl down. "I play, Del-sno!" Sen shouted. "And give up 100 life points and her to raise my monsters attack points!"

Sen's life points shot down to 2800 and the Del-sno burst into bits. But that was not all, Sala-meeno's power grew. She now had 3600 attack points. Sen looked at Yami's Kuriboh in Defense mode. "Attack that poor excuse for a monster!"

Yami's life points were safe, but now the monster was even stronger. He know only had his Celtic Guardian to protect him. Yami drew his card. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. the card he know held was a new one, given to him by his grandpa. Monster Vanquish. This magic card would destroy her monster and take half of it's attack points directly out of her life points. 

"I play, this card!" he declared. "And use it to destroy your Sala-Meeno!" 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sen wailed. None of her cards could counter this magic card. She watched as her best monster was destroyed and her life points were reduced to 1900. 

"GO YUGI!" everyone cheered. "KICK HER BUTT!" 

Yami smiled, "But that's no all." he said. 

"What?" Sen whined. 

"I add, Curse of Dragon!" he shouted. "Attack her life points directly!" 

Sen cried. "NO!" As her life points were wiped out. She fell to her knees, her life points now 0. Yami smiled, still 2900 life points strong. 

"Yugi wins!" Joey shouted. "Ya!" 

Yami gave them a thumbs-up and walked off of the arena. He smiled and walked over. 

They all looked at Sen, who was lying on the card area, her cards spilled all over. She was trembling and muttering. She suddenly whirled on them. "Pharaoh!" she screamed, her voice twisted and deeper again. "I- I - I- I- I- I-I!!!!!" She began to shake more. 

"What's going on!?" Tristan yelled. 

"She sounds like a skipping CD!" Joey exclaimed. 

Yami gasped. "I think, there's something very wrong." 

"I- I- I- I- I- I- I-" Sen kept yelling, she tensed up and suddenly became unconscious. she went limp and fell of the arena. 

"SEN!" Marik cried, running to her side. He fell to her side. "Are you okay?" 

"Take that crown off of her head." Yami commanded. 

Marik looked up at the Pharaoh, never had he seen him look so serious. Marik said nothing and grasped the golden crown, sliding it off. 

Suddenly Sen's hand grabbed his. "What's wrong?" She looked in his hand, "Why do you have my crown? Is there something wrong with it, is it broken.?" 

Marik said nothing. 

Sen looked at Yami. "What is it?" 

Yami sighed and pulled the crown out of Marik's hands. "I should explain, I just wish I could of spoken to you before you wore that thing." 


	6. There's no escaping the evil now

I don't own Yugioh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sen was helped up by Marik as Yami sighed. "Come, I will tell you when we get out of here." 

Joey, Tristan and Mai stood waiting. 

Sen looked back at them. "Aren't you coming?" 

Yami shook his head. "No, it is between us three, and they already know that."

Suddenly there was an announcement over the speakers that ran through Kaiba World. "Duelists, Kaiba World will be closing in 5 minutes, I repeat 5 minutes. Finish your duels immediately." Seto said. 

Joey sighed. "Well, we'll meet you guys back at the apartment." He and Tristan walked out, followed by Mai. 

Mokuba waved to Sen, Marik and Yami. "See you guys!" He began to walk out the door. 

As Mokuba, Sen, Marik and Yami walked out they crashed into Seto. Marik was sent sliding into the wall. Yami landed hard on the ground. Seto fell backwards. Mokuba was sent flying into his brother. Sen was sent in to the stairs. "OW!" they all exclaimed together and then looked at each other. 

"Hey big brother, I guess I found you." Mokuba said, sitting on his legs.

Seto raised an eyebrow at his brother and sighed. "Get off." He stood up. 

Yami was laying on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. 

Sen uncrossed her eyes and stoop up. "Ow." she groaned. 

Marik stood up too and help Yami up. 

Mokuba smiled. "Sorry Seto." 

Seto frowned, "Why were you all in my private dueling arena?" 

"Uh..............." everyone said. 

Mokuba smiled even more. "Yugi wanted to duel." 

"So? It's my arena." 

"I know, but they really wanted to duel and I'm sure we're repaying a favor of some sort." 

"Favors?" Seto said. he sighed, "fine, just next time get my permission. Okay?" 

Mokuba nodded. 

"Sorry about that Kaiba." Yami said. "We're leaving now, so goodbye." 

Seto said nothing, just walked away. 

"Gee, he's sure a friendly person." Sen said sarcastically.

"I totally agree." Marik said, nodding. "Oh well. Let's get going. I think the Pharaoh has a lot of explaining to do." He looked at Yami, who avoided his eyes. 

When they were outside, they sat on a bench and waited for Yami's explanation. 

"Well?" Sen asked. She touched the Crown in Yami's hand. "why did I get all crazy and why do you look so worried?" 

Yami sighed and started his story. "When the Millenium Items were being made, I was in charge of the creations. The Puzzle, Rod, Necklace, Eye, Scales, Ring and Key were the first 7 made. But when it came to the Crown, I was worried that it's power was too great. I had it hid, in a temple in the middle of the desert. It just amazes me how you got a hold of it." 

"Shadi." Sen and Marik replied, "She (I) got it from Shadi." 

"Figures." Yami sighed. "Well, here you can have it back." He handed the Crown back to Sen. "But be careful, and don't put it on again. The thing that lives in your Crown is a mystery to me and what the Item can do. It would be foolish to try and find out, someone could really get hurt. Promise me you won't put it on." 

"I promise." Sen said. 

"Well, now that's over let's go home." Marik said. 

Sen nodded. "Thank-you pharaoh." She bowed her head to him and walked away with Marik.

Yami watched them walk away. "I wish Shadi had never given that to her. It's power is so great, there is no escaping it's evil now." 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Ohhhh! Bone chilling! R&R! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne! 


	7. A dinner invitation

Disclaimer: 

LBE- *Claps hands* Okay! I need a person to help me with the disclaimer! 

Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik- *Sweat drop* Uh............... *All try and hide behind each other. * 

LBE- Oh come on! 

*Others look at Marik* - You play a big part in this chapter, GO!

Marik- No, no, no! Please don't make me!!!!!!!!!

LBE- *puts hands on hips* Please, don't give it all away. Come here Marik! *grabs him by the ear and tries to tug him away.* 

Marik- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please someone stop her. 

*Eodion comes running in* - I will save you Marik! * pries Marik away from LBE puts him back on the ground. 

LBE- *grins evilly* Ohhhhh Eodion!

Eodion- Yes? 

LBE- *Jumps on to his shoulders and grabs his ponytail.* You can do the disclaimer! 

Eodion- NO!

Other boys- Poor Eodion!

LBE- *tugs his ponytail again impatiently* Well? 

Eodion- *sighs* Lady Blue Eyes does not own Yu-gi-oh.

LBE- *taps his head*AND???? 

Eodion- Or her Yami. 

*Apollo appears*- AND?!

Eodion- *groans* Her Yami is the future queen of the world. 

Apollo- *nods and disappears* 

Marik- *groans* I'M THE FUTURE RULER OF THE WOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Apollo takes over LBE again* Then.................... I could be your queen. *moves closer to Marik.* 

Marik-*Backs away* No, no thank-you.

Apollo- FINE! 

*LBE get's control again* Anyways...................... NOW THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!! 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The next morning, Marik woke Sen up early. 

"Sen.... Sen...." she heard him whispering, he shook her shoulders gently. 

Sen blinked and woke up. "What is it?" 

"You were supposed to visit you mother today remember?" Marik replied. 

Sen was suddenly very awake. "Yes! I forgot because of the Crown!" she said. "I will start getting ready right away, I haven't seen her in such a long time!" 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sen got home late that day, here mother was the same. Sen had enjoyed being with her and she had invited her over for supper tomorrow along with the gang. Marik had said it would be good for her to meet them. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Bakura was visiting with Yugi and the others when Sen called them. 

"Hello?" Yugi answered. "Yugi Moto speaking." 

"Hi Yugi, It's Sen." 

"Hi Sen." Yugi replied. 

"First of all, no hard feelings about last might right?" 

Yugi shook his head, even though Sen couldn't see him. "Nope. It's okay, the Millennium Items often affect you if you have a spirit in them. I'm just glad I could help." 

"Thank-you." Sen replied over the phone. "Hey, do you guys want to come over for supper tomorrow? My mom is coming over and she really wants to meet you all." 

"Sure but . . . . Can you define 'guys'?" Yugi said. 

Sen laughed. "All of you; Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Serenity, Bakura..... they guys Marik has been talking about. Though he often refers to you as 'the guys' or 'the gang'. Do you think you could come?" 

"Sure Sen." Yugi answered. "I'll tell them." 

"Okay, sounds good." 

"What time do you want to have us over for?" 

"Um... 6:00?" 

"Alright." Yugi said. "Bye and thank you Sen." He hung up the phone and sat back down in his chair. 

"What was that all about Yugi?" Bakura asked. 

Joey nodded. "Lem'me guess, Sen." 

"Sen." Yugi agreed, nodding. "she want's us to come over for supper tomorrow." 

Bakura smiled. "Okay." 

"Uh... Yugi." Joey said. "Aren't you forgetting that she had an evil, insane spirit in her?!?!??!" 

"Relax Joey." Yugi replied. 

"But. . . ." Tristan said. 

They all jumped. Tristan had just walked out of his room. 

"That Millennium Crown." Tristan continued. "Who knows what she may do. We have seen that thing work. She's crazy." 

Yami took over Yugi. "I made her promise never to put it on again." 

"Oh." Everyone, except Bakura, said. 

Yami Bakura smiled and thought. 'This should be interesting.' He stroked the Eye in his hand and looked at his Ring. 'Another, without much knowledge of the Items, will soon know all. But by then, it will be too late.' 


	8. A Yami fight

I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Apollo will enforce that. Ja ne! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sen sat on the counter, waiting for 6:00 to come around. 

Marik walked in. "Hi Sen." 

"Hello." Sen replied. "Has anyone pulled up yet?" 

Marik shook his head. "No." 

Sen checked her watch. "It's 5:30." She said. "They should be here soon." 

"Relax." Marik said. 

Sen walked over to the stove, "The food's is almost done." 

"Mmm." Marik said. "Smells good." 

  
  


It was 5:47 when the first guests got there. Joey, Yugi and Tristan smiled and said. "Hi Sen. What's cooking? It sure smells good." 

Sen replied, "It's pretty much Native food." 

"Native?" Joey asked. 

"From Egypt." Marik said. He walked up behind Sen, the Millennium Rod in his belt loop. 

"Oh." Tristan said. "There's no snakes or anything like in Indiana Jones is there?" 

"Tristan!" Yugi exclaimed. 

"What, it was just a question." Tristan asked. 

Suddenly another person knocked on the door. It was Tea and Bakura.

Then, a few minutes later, Sen's mother arrived. She was most pleased to meet all of them. 

"It's a pleasure." she said, shaking all of their hands. 

Now that everyone had arrived, they ate. Most of the guest were a bit nervous about the food, but Yami took over Yugi and just dug in. 

"Has it been a while?" Sen asked Yami. 

Yami looked up and smiled. "Yeah." 

Suddenly Sen's mother got up. "Excuse me." she said and walked off to the bathroom. 

Sen was walking over with desserts when Joey spilt wine all over her white dress. 

"JOEY!" she wailed. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Joey screamed, covering his head with his arms.

Sen whacked him softly on the head with the tray and said. "I'll be right back." 

Sen had finished changing into black pants and a red halter top when she felt funny. She turned and looked to her shelf. The Crown was calling out to her. The Eye on it glowed off and on and Sen felt a strong force. 

'What do you want?' she thought. Sen walked over and looked behind her. 'I promised the Pharaoh I wouldn't touch it.' she thought. 

"Who cares what the pharaoh says." Sen heard a voice say. 

"Who's there?" Sen asked nervously. 

"The spirit of the Crown." the voice replied. 

"Why are you doing this?" Sen questioned, backing away. 

"Oh, please don't leave me." the voice said. "I just want to be friends." 

"You. you do?" Sen asked. 

A transparent version of herself appeared. "Yes." she said, looking very ashamed. "I'm sorry about what I did. I was angry." 

Sen smiled. "You know what?" she said. You're a really good actress." 

"What?!" the spirit yelled. 

"You could say . . . . I can see right through you." 

"How dare you!" 

"You're not gonna fool me." 

The spirit smiled. "I should of known." 

Sen was confused, but suddenly her eyes grew dark and dull and she walked to the Crown. A

A voice said. "You are my vessel, I will not be ignored. You or the Pharaoh will not stop me. I will get my revenge and some little girl is not going to control me. The Pharaoh seems to have forgotten the colossal powers the Crown has and I believe it's time to refresh his memory." 

  
  


Sen's mother was just looking herself over in the mirror when Sen walked in. 

"Yes dear?" She asked. 

"Do not call me dear." Sen replied, her voice low and twisted. 

"Okay, what's the matter, Sen?" sen's mother asked. 

"Nothing." Sen answered. "For I am not Sen." The Crown glowed. 

  
  


Yami Bakura woke up in his mind chamber. 'It is time to get that crown.' He stood up. "Excuse me, I'm going to see what's taking them." he said and walked up stairs. 

Yami watched him lead. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He looked at Marik. 

Marik knew why and touched his Rod lightly, he had a feeling he would have to use it. 

  
  


Sen walked up to her mother. "Do you know what it's like to be your daughter? It's hell." she said. "You ignored her, sent her away. Now she stuck with me." 

"Who are you?" Sen's mother asked. 

"You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?" 

"What is your point?" 

"If it wasn't for you. Your daughter would of been safe from my wrath. I know I should only use her as a vessel, but . . . . . I have seen the pain in her heart. I will not ignore it." 

"Hello there." a voice said. 

Sen turned, "Who-- Bakura?" 

Bakura nodded then shook his head. "Actually no." he said. 

"Oh." Sen said. "Your vessel is like mine then?" 

"Yes." 

"What do you want?" 

"Your Crown." 

Sen smiled. "Really?" she said, acting surprised. "Well, just so you know, I am also a thief. So watch it pal, or I'll get mad." 

Sen's mother whimpered. 

"CAN IT WOMAN!" Both of the Yamis yelled. 

Bakura said, "Well, if you won't give me the Item. I'll take it then." 

"I'd like to see you try." Sen replied. 

"Fine then." Bakura said, activating his Ring's power. He sent a stream of blue light at her. 

Sen met it with a red light of her own. "You are strong, Bakura." she said. She centered more of her power, but I am stronger!" She sent Bakura flying into the shower, stuck the wall.

He grunted and tried to free himself. 

"Now that you are out of the way." Sen said, "It's time for you mother." 


	9. Lotus

LBE- Hey! Hey! Hey! Do you wanna know something. *jumps up and down continuously* 

Yami Marik- What? 

LBE- I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Yami Bakura- *rolls his eyes* Duh.

Seto Kaiba- That was lame. 

LBE- *smiles* I know. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sen's mother stood her back against the sink, looking at what she thought was her daughter, but was more evil. 'She is not Sen!' she thought. 

Sen grinned evilly. "Mother, it is time for you to pay for the sorrow you have embedded into my vessel all these years." 

"What? What do you mean?" 

"You insulted her." 

"What does that have to do with you?" 

"I was not finished, you also have insulted the Items and Egypt, my homeland, that is unforgivable!" Sen yelled and walked right up to her mother. "Now you will pay." 

"Forgive me!" Sen's mother yelled. 

Suddenly Sen's mother was thrown against the wall. 

Sen laughed evilly and stood watching her struggle against the wall. 

All of a sudden Yami and Marik raced into the room. "SEN!" 

Sen whirled around. "Oh, the great Pharaoh and Marik." she said, mocking joy. "It you. What do you want? Leave me to do my business." 

"No Sen." Marik said, reaching out his Rod. 

"STOP CALLING ME SEN!!!" 

Yami glared at her. "Fine, evil thing." he said. "That will do."

Sen growled. 

Yami Bakura suddenly freed himself. He groaned and walked beside Sen. "Heh, heh heh." he laughed. "Evil thing? That's not her name." Yami Bakura looked to Sen. "Her name is Lotus. I used to know her." 

Yami gasped. 'Lotus!' he thought. 'Wait . . . that name rings a bell.' His eyes widened. 'No! I can't be!' 

Sen (From this point on I will call her Lotus instead of Sen. E.G. Yami/Yugi . . . . Lotus/Sen) grinned and looked at Bakura. "Yes, and I remember you. But it seems you've lost those sexy scars of yours." 

Yami Bakura smiled and curled a bit of her hair around his finger. "I know, it's a shame isn't it?" 

Marik rolled his eyes. "Please. You can have your reunion later . . . . . . now, Lotus let Sen's mother go." 

Lotus looked away from Bakura to Sen's mother. "Fine." she said. "She is no use to me." 

Sen's mother made no noise as she hit the cold bathroom floor. She was dead. 

"What did you do?!" Yami exclaimed. 

"I killed her." 

Bakura smiled. "You're still as ruthless as you were 5000 years ago." 

Sen smiled back.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Yami and Marik exclaimed. 

"So?"

Yami and Marik sweat-dropped. 

Yami sighed. "Sen . . . .er . . . I mean, Lotus, you can't just go around killing off people." he said. "The law of Ma'at is still enforced . . . . just in different ways." 

"Jail." Bakura explained. 

"Oh." Lotus said. "So instead of getting me head cut off, going for a nice stroll with Anubis and going to meet to Devourer of the Dead and Osiris for tea. . . . . . . . . . . . I go to, . . . . um. Bakura help me out here." 

"Jail?" he repeated. 

"Yes, jail!" Lotus exclaimed with more confidence. She made a confused face, "What is the name of Ra is jail?" 

"Never mind." Marik said. 

"Mortals confuse me!" Lotus yelled.

Bakura shook his head and looked at Lotus. "Come on. I think you've don enough damage here." 

Lotus nodded and they let their hikaris take over. 

  
  


Bakura was un fazed by what his yami had done. "Okay, what did he do now?" 

Yami Bakura frowned in his mind chamber. 

"Actually," Marik said. "He didn't do a thing." 

Bakura looked surprised. "What? Really? Wow!" 

Sen shuddered but didn't wake up for minutes. 

Suddenly Joey and the rest came up. "Okay guys what wrong, you guys have bee gone for-- " Joey and the others froze when they saw the scene before them. 

Yami was staring at Sen's mother, Bakura was glaring at the Ring, Marik was kneeling by Sen . . . . who looked like she was dead too. 

"What happened?" Tristan shouted.

Tea covered her eyes with her hands. "It's horrible!" 

Joey ran to Yami. "What happened? Why is Sen not moving, why is her mom dead?" 

Yami sighed. "That crown." He held it in his trembling hands. "The thing . . . . Lotus . . . . she killed Sen's mother. Sen's unconscious now and I think . . . . . I think . . . . . we'd better call the hospital." he looked to Marik. "Marik. We need a ride to the hospital. Sen might need medical care." He felt her pulse. "She's alive but she's so cold." 

Marik nodded and ran down to start his car. 

"What about Sen's mother?" Tea cried. 

Yami picked up Sen and said. "Call the police, say we found her dead in the bathroom. Pick a cover up, we'll sort things out once Sen's alright." 

Bakura stood up. "Yami. May I come? I think some of this is my Yami's fault." He said angrily, squeezing the Ring and clenching his teeth. 

"Alright." Yami answered. 

Tristan started dialing 911 as Marik's car pulled out of the driveway. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Kinda sad but oh well. Please review! Thankies! 


	10. In a coma

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I'm sure you all know that by no. XD 

  
  


Thanks for the reviews! I've been getting some lately. That was nice. Could you just put a review on please?????????????????????????????????? Even a flame. I don't mind them as long as their not rude, they often help me improve. Honestly! Anyways, here's Chapter 10..................

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Marik's car pulled up at the hospital and they carried her in. 

The lady at the front desk jumped up. "What happened to her?!" she screamed. 

Yami explained calmly, "She fainted, we wanted to make sure she was okay." 

The lady nodded and called down some nurses to bring her to a room. Yami and Bakura walked a bit behind the nurses. 

"That was a pretty good cover-up story." Bakura whispered.

Yami smiled. "Well, I couldn't tell her an evil spirit possessed her and killed her mother." 

Bakura's confidence suddenly deflated. "How are we gonna tell her that she killed her own mom?" 

"We should so it slowly, we can't just go right up to her and say 'Hey, you know what? You killed you're mom.'" Yami's grip tightened around the Crown, which hadn't left his pale hand. "It's all my fault." 

"No it's not." Bakura said. 

Yami looked at Marik who was walking beside Sen's bed, looking extremely worried.

"Yes it is." Yami finally replied to Bakura. "After all, I'm the one that created it." 

Bakura could not think of a response. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Yami stood, leaning against the wall, Bakura was sitting on the window sill and Marik was sitting at Sen's bedside, biting his lip. 

Marik suddenly looked up at Yami. "She will be okay, right?" 

The Pharaoh averted his eyes, "Yes." he said, even though he wasn't sure. 

Bakura was staring at the window when he felt the Ring get hot. He yelped out in pain and pulled it our from his shirt. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled. 

Suddenly the Crown began white-hot as well. 

Yami cried out and dropped it. 

The Crown glowed slightly as it clattered to the ground. 

Marik jumped up. "What is it?" 

Yami held his throbbing hand. "It just went really hot!" he said. "It just started burning!" 

Bakura picked his Ring up again. "It's okay now." he sighed. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The endless dark of Yami Bakura's mind chamber was suddenly warmed by a soft purple light. 

"Lotus?" he asked, looking around. 

"Yes." said Lotus, she walked out from behind a cloudy black area. "I came to visit you my love." she whispered. 

"You burned the Pharaoh." Yami Bakura said. 

Lotus shrugged. "So?" 

"You are still ruthless." Yami Bakura said, pulling her close.

"I still am a lot of things." Lotus replied. Noticing how close they were, she couldn't resist pulling away, she shivered as his cold lips touched hers. 

When they stopped Bakura smiled, "5000 years." He said. "I have missed you." 

"And I you." Lotus said dreamily. "And now we're together again. We will see to it that the Pharaoh falls. You can have the puzzle, I just want revenge." 

"Me too." Yami Bakura replied, he kissed her cheek. "But right now, I think we have much more important things to attend to." 

Lotus giggled like a school girl as Yami Bakura began caressing her neck and shoulders.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Bakura felt uneasy, though he didn't know why. Something was moving in his mind and he needed to get away form it. "Do you guys want anything do drink?" he asked, walking to the door and looking aback. 

Yami shook his head and Marik said, "What ever you're having bud." he said. He tossed some money to his friend, but didn't look at him. 

As Bakura walked to the coffee machine he thought. 'Marik his mad. I think he thinks that my Yami wanted this to happen, like I planned it with him. He knows what it's like, not having control of your body. Maybe I should talk to him.' Bakura shook his head. 'No. I'll do it later, there is no use getting worked up, especially when Sen's in the condition she is.' 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sen suddenly moaned. 

Marik jumped and looked at her excitedly. "Sen!" he whispered, but she did not respond. Marik sunk back into his chair. 

Yami sighed. "Don't fret, she'll be okay." He tried to sound more confident than he actually was. 

Marik nodded and clutched her hand. "Come on Sen! Wake up!" 

The room was silent from then on, the only sound was the steady beeping of the machines that Sen was hooked up to. 

Bakura walked in as quietly as he could and handed Marik his cappuccino. Marik smiled briefly before turning his purple eyes to Sen, his smile vanished. 

'Something is definitely wrong with her.' Yami thought. 'She's getting paler by the minute. I can't tell Marik what I really think.' 

Suddenly a nurse came in. "How is she?" she asked. 

Marik said nothing, so Yami replied for him. "She hasn't woke up yet, i that's what you mean." 

The nurse nodded and said. "Whenever she does, contact a doctor right away." She watched Sen's pulse along the black screen and looked at Sen. She felt her pale forehead and felt her breath against the back of her hand. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think she's fallen into a coma." 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Dun, dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review! BYE! 


	11. The truth

  
  


Hi! Now I'm going to update The Crown. Yay! Could you review? PLEASE???!!!! 

I don't own Yugioh. 

WARNING: THIS IS A VERY, VERY SHORT CHAPTER. (I'll make up for it though, promise) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"No!" Marik screamed. "No Sen!" 

Yami held him back. "Marik, calm down!" he shouted. 

Bakura pulled up another chair. 

Mari struggled out of Yami's grasp and ran to her bedside. "Sen, no, come on Sen." He screamed, crying with no effort to stop his tears. "Sen, no! You're a fight Sen, don't, you can't." 

Bakura grabbed Marik's shoulders. "Please stop Marik!" 

Marik just stood there breathing heavily. Suddenly his eyes turned to Bakura. "This is all your fault!" he yelled, lunging at him. 

Bakura was driven into the wall. He kicked Marik off. "No Marik!" He shouted back. 

Yami put himself between them. "STOP!" he yelled. He looked to each of them and aid more calmly. "You're not help Sen at all by taking it out on each other." 

Bakura licked blood from his lip and glared at Marik. 

Marik sighed. "Sorry, I'm just so mad, scared, confused..... just everything!" He wiped his eyes and stared sadly at Sen. "I'm just so worried that there was something that I could of done." 

"There's nothing any of us could of done." Yami said. "Sen ......... er Lotus would of done it with or with out Bakura's evil spirit or not." 

Bakura nodded. "I just think they knew each other." 

"Who?" 

"Lotus and my Yami." 

Marik looked at Yami. "Did they Yami, please tell me the truth. Do you know anything about them?" 

"Yes." Yami sighed. "And was wasn't going to tell anyone, but I suppose I should now."

  
  


"It all started 5000 years ago, a few days after I was crowned as Pharaoh............................ 


	12. The truth part 2

  
  
  
  


This is part 2 of that short chappie. You know, the last one. The at disclaimer is for this one too. 

  
  


Oh and * = foot note

____________________________________________________________________________

Yami looked at them both before continuing. 

~Verbal flash back, I'm just going to write it as it happened, with-out Yami's commentary ^^~

The sun rose magically, making the sands of Egypt glitters as much as the waters of the Nile. This morning was one of the many beautiful things of Egypt. 

Pharaoh Yami moaned as he sat up, shaking his head. He yawned and looked to his wife, the new Queen, his Queen. Yami smiled and silently got out of bed. 

As soon as the new pharaoh was out of the room, several servants scampered up to him. Yami groaned in displeasure. 

"What do YOU want?" he asked, not caring if he was rude. 

One of the servants said. "You must prepare for your appearance in Thebes!" 

Yami rubbed his forehead. "But we did a parade yesterday!" 

"Sorry, my lord, but the priests want you to bless the new temple of Khnum*." the servant laughed a bit. "They said it would be good for you to do so, after you nearly drowned in the rapids a little while ago." 

Yami sighed and remembered how he was thrown off the royal barge during a travel to Memphis. "Fine." he said, and was escorted by the servants to get ready. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Lotus woke later that morning and saw her lover, Bakura, inspecting their spoils of their last raid. 

Bakura looked to her and said. "Sleep well?" 

Lotus rubbed her eyes and replied. "Yes, but only because of the promise of a good raid today." 

Bakura smiled and walked over to her. "Yes, little pharaoh's about to meet us." He kissed her hand. "We tormented his father, now we will continue our work with him." 

Lotus laughed, "So true." She smiled. "I was thinking, there is to be a fantastic banquet tonight." She clapped her hands together and giggled. "We could walk right up to the Pharaoh, and he wouldn't know." 

Bakura grinned. "And we could take everything right under his pointy little nose." He finished. 

"Exactly." Lotus said. 

"OH, I love you." Bakura sighed. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Pharaoh Yami stood before his subjects, watching them talk excitedly. He raised his arms for silence, it came at once. 

Yami cleared his throat. "Um, okay. I thank you all for joining me here." 

A great cheer answered him. 

"Yes, yes, I know." Yami smiled. "Now, please eat and drink your fill! Be merry on this great occasion!" He sat down and looked to his wife. Esmut. 

"Well, today went more smoothly than I though it would." she said. 

Yami nodded. "Well, you were there to help me." 

"Yes, the schedule is so busy these days." 

"Don't worry it will all slow down soon." 

Yami took a sip of wine. "Tomorrow we have to go to my future pyramid building site." 

"But it had such a sad purpose." 

"Yes, but it has to be done." 

Esmut nodded. 

Suddenly a woman, her face veiled in a thin purple linen, walked up the queen. "Figs, my lady?" she asked, lowering a bowl to the queen. 

The queen felt the woman's hands over hers as she took the gold bowl. "Thank-you." she peered at the woman's face. "Do I know you?" 

"Um, I don't think so." the woman answered. "I am just a humble servant, my lady Esmut. You just must have seen me in the palace and have forgotten." 

Esmut nodded. "Oh well, thank-you." 

The woman bowed at the queen and pharaoh. 

Yami nodded his head in reply and the queen smiled. 

The woman walked behind a pillar and met a man. "Bakura." she said, removing her veil. 

"What is it Lotus?" Bakura replied. 

Lotus giggled. "I got them." she said in a sing-song voice. She dropped two gold and turquoise rings in the other thief's hand.

"Nice." Bakura answered. "How did you do that?" 

"I offered her some figs, and when she took the bowl I slipped them off of her fingers." 

"Great." Bakura said. "Now, switch veils and do you hair up different . . . it won't be long before- "

A shriek rang through the hall. "They're gone!" 

"Hurry." Bakura hissed, giving her a cloak to throw on. 

Lotus nodded and began to walk quickly through the crowd. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Two soldiers ran into the queens quarters, there a female servant was comforting her. 

"Well?" Pharaoh Yami asked, standing up as they entered. 

The soldiers bowed their head quickly. "All of the servants were searched, the rings are gone." 

Queen Esmut looked at the floor sadly. 

"It's okay." Yami said, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

______________________________________________________________________________

"Whoo we!" Lotus laughed. 

Bakura laughed too. "We are just too good." 

Lotus beamed, examining her fingers. "They look so nice on me." 

"Yeah, but you won't be able to wear them in public." Bakura said. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


*end flash back* 

Yami looked at his friends, for years they terroized me, like thaey had done to my father, but fiannly they were caught. I rember their excution day like it was yeterday." 

"But, then how did they get into the Ring and Crown?" 

"I have no idea." Yami sighed. 

"Oh." Marik said. "Well, at least we know a little bit."

"And now that the both of them are together again, who knows what will happen." Yami added. 

"Well, can't we destroy the crown or the ring, then they'll be separated and one will be destroyed?" Bakura asked. 

"I only wish it was that easy. I truly do." Yami said. 

______________________________________________________________________________

*For everybody who doesn't know who Khnum is ; He is the ram-headed god who presides of the hazardous Nile rapids. It was on his word that the god Hapy rose to cause the yearly flood of the banks of the Nile. 


End file.
